


Every Mark Inflicted Upon Him, The Same On You

by ZhaoLovesShenPassItOn



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Best friends/ siblings defending each other, Ed has been warned, Gen, Jealous Edward, M/M, Short, ivy VS ed, the shovel talk by Ivy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhaoLovesShenPassItOn/pseuds/ZhaoLovesShenPassItOn
Summary: Ivy has a job as Ozzie's little sister to give his boyfriends 'the talk'





	Every Mark Inflicted Upon Him, The Same On You

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to [Emma blackery](https://www.youtube.com/user/emmablackery) for the 'fuck with my friends you fuck with me' line!
> 
>  
> 
> Unbeta'd

Oswald led Edward through, gesturing wildly and speaking at a rapid speed. "Kitchen, living room, my office is just through here, you've seen the lounge already of course". Ed nodded and mapped out Oswald's, his, new home. Oswald stopped to greet Ivy who had just entered the house, her hands both full with plants.

"Ozzie!" She squealed, delight morphing her face into a beaming smile. Edward watched the two with a pang of jealousy, they had clearly bonded despite their short time together. Ivy's gaze fell on Edward and her expression soured instantly. "Oh don't mind me you two, I'm just moving some flowers from my greenhouse into the house os, but don't touch them" she warned. Oswald asked why. "Oh they're just incredibly poisonous, I wouldn't want anyone to accidentally come into contact, that would be bad" she explained, finishing her sentence with a pointed look at Ed.

~

Edward couldn't believe his luck as he sat with Oswald, his second chance. Their relationship was being given a second chance and the two of them were simply brimming with the desire to make it work. Ed bit his lip and finally built up the courage to try and hold Oswald's hand. Yet as his hand hovered just within reach of Oswald's the pair turned in surprise as Ivy came into the room, coughing loudly. Oswald went back to his plans and paperwork whilst ed watched Ivy. She smiled sweetly as started aggressively snipping off specific leaves and twigs that seemed overgrown or out of place. Of course all ed could see was Ivy repeatedly snapping huge sharp blades with fervour.

~

Ed swallowed and shifted his gaze, desperately ignoring Ivy as she admired her handiwork. Edward sighed and glanced over at Ivy, who had been glaring daggers at him for the past 10 minutes. "Yes?" He hissed, frustrated at the treatment he was receiving from Oswald's new permanent fixture. Ivy slowly turned to look for Oswald, the penguin was busy giving out orders to Zsaz, victor and Bridget in the other room. "He may have forgiven you, or at least put you on probation. Sure you're free to walk around and whatnot but-" ivy punctuated the pause by leaning forward, her elbows resting on her knees.

"If you ever hurt him, again, I will feed you to my plants." Edward frowned and dipped his head. "I understand, but you don't have to worry about that. Oswald can take care of himself, you've witnessed that yourself" ed bit back. Ivy smiled. "Oh I know, Ozzie can kill you perfectly well by himself, I'm just making sure you know, _if you fuck with Oswald- you fuck with me_ " ed swallowed, nervously, although he would never admit it. Ivy traced the action with her eyes and smirked. "Don't fuck with me"

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Comments? Please? :)


End file.
